


do anything, just stay by my side.

by Hacky



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Choking, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/K1-B0, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Short One Shot, keebo's name its tetsuya iidabashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacky/pseuds/Hacky
Summary: Possessive Pregame Kiibouma. Someone is not as happy.• Hitting• Kicking• Degrading• Cuts• Blood• Choking
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	do anything, just stay by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> kiibo's name is tetsuya iidabashi x2  
> i must tell before hand, i do NOT headcanon these two as a toxic relationship! this is mostly a gift for my friend rose/tetsi, based on what intereses her and some convos we had.
> 
> (a little reference to pregame saihara it's mentioned, since they're "love rivals", but oma mantains a friendship.)
> 
> somewhat short because didn't have much ideas!

It's been quite a time since Ouma has interacted with some people. He is not avaliable, his boyfriend is always checking on him, but that was... normal, right? People usually take care of their couples and all...

Iruma was really worried by Kokichi. But he refused to talk, even so she had suspicions over his boyfriend being the responsible for this attitude of his. But in truth she can't be sure.  
Who would thought that it was true.

“Ready to go?”.  
Iidabashi asked. The smaller boy inmediatly got up with his backpack on his hands, nodding. Then after the albino went out of the classroom, he was followed by the small figure. Ouma looked to the sides, somewhat anxious. 

There wasn't any conversation between them, they just kept walking until they finally arrived the taller's house... It was a relief they never met up on Ouma's place, his parents will obviously not accept that he has a boyfriend, probably.  
Opening the front door, the blue gazed took the dark blue-purple haired back to earth by calling his name, Ouma quickly got inside.

Kokichi tried to avoid visual contact, biting his lips some. He sure loved being here, but he doesn't want to make a mistake...  
“So.”  
His head lifted up as Tetsuya spoke. “E-eh?”

“Where were you.” His tone seemed more serious than usual, and obviously that was not a good signal, swallowing saliva, Bon replied. “W-what do you mean? I stayed on the classroom...”

“Listen, Ouma. I am gonna give you one more chance, if you tell me the truth, i'll be less harsh.”. His arms were crossed,, which moment of the day he referred to? Kokichi didn't understand. So looking down, he nervously tried to remember anything that could help.

“I... I don't—”. As he looked back at Tetsuya, he shut instantly. That gaze— really scared him. “Fine. Fine.”.

Getting closer, one of his hands went directely to the small neck, pushing him until he was against the wall. By the sudden action, Kokichi let his backpack fall, his eyes showing fear inmediatly. “Wh-what are you—”

“So, why were you with that sweaty boy?”. The dominant boy asked, putting pressure to choke his lover. Who, actually jolted by the action, putting his own hands on top of the one that Iidabashi had on his neck, to try and pull it away.

That just made the albino angrier. But the smaller knew he had to reply or he will not last long. “Y-you mean—.. Saihara—? I just— ugh—”. He almost couldn't talk by the loss of air, doing his best because his lungs wouldn't resist much. Good one fucking them.

“You were just what.”. More pressure. Like he didn't care that he could kill him, lovable. “W-we met by coincidence—!”. He pushed out, shutting his eyes, still trying to shove him away somehow, kicking him is not an option.

Tetsuya didn't believe him. And that's when Ouma was almost gone, when he released him. Bon fell to the ground, gasping for air and coughing, his chest hurted so bad. Now he's panting weakly. “Coincidence, my ass. What the fuck was he up to.”

“Really...”. On a low voice because of the pain, the place was red now. “I just... went and he was there... I just said hello...”. Trying his best so it sounds true, his voice shaked a little.  
And then he got his breath out again with a kick on his stomach.

“You're really so fucking stupid.”. Tetsuya spitted out, glaring at the boy on the floor. Then, one of his feet went to Kokichi's head, for him to place it on the ground, and the smaller obeyed. But he didn't put it away. “A really stupid, lameass bitch.”

Getting it up a little, he just let it fall on his head again, several times. Hurting his lover on the process, obviously. That was the point. “Seriously. Where’s your fucking dignity? You have none. Neither sense.”

He put a little more force on that one last hit. Then, he just kicked his head. Harshly.  
That little body was trembling a little, it obviously hurted a lot, but he tried to not let any loud complains. And getting even more annoyed, he pulled some strands of hair for him to stand up.

“owow—”. He closed his eyes, doing as he was instructed. He was crying, told by the water on his face, but what does he expect when he disobeyed Tetsuya? “You like that freak, don't you.”

“N-no! I only like you—”. It was worthless to try, that wasn't going to change the albino's mindset, he even frounced at that lame attempt. “Wow. You're crying even if I havent done shit. Look at you...”

Not only physically, but he also had to fuck him mentally. He needs to stay with Tetsuya and Tetsuya only. That's what the taller thinks. He's only his.  
“Give me your cutter.”

“H,huh?”. That took him by surprise, blinking some to see if he understood 

“But—”  
“𝗚𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗶𝘁.”

Quickly, Kokichi kneeled to get his backpack that was on the floor. Opening it and began to search for the asked object, but the taller began to again step on him, now on his back. Forcing him to lay down some. “Hurry up.”

“Imgoingimgoing—”. And began to search quickier, until he found the little sharp object and took it out, letting the taller know by telling that, and that's when he finally could stand up again, and passing it to his boyfriend honestly didn't seem such a good idea... “...Are you gonna confiscate it...”

He didn't want that, because well, it's obvious that he does self harm. But he's gonna have to go with whatever the dominant says. But without receiving a response, he was pulled by the arm, just where his cuts were. Ouch.

He just gasped and bit his lower lip to avoid letting a lot of sounds. Then, before he guessed, he was sat on the contrary's lap. Iidabashi was hugging him by his hips, that was a repentine change... “eh,,?”

“You know I love you a lot, right? I just can't bear anyone else at your side...”. Well, he was pulled to lean over the boy, so he did. Even if he couldn't exactly face him. It was a confusing sensation, but he likes being like this... He just loves him.

“I,i'm sorry... I will try better next time.”. Bon looked away, not really wanting to remember and deciding to let aside the fact that he was kicked and choked some moments ago. But... the taller started to pull his school uniform up. Leaving his abdomen at discover.

“Hmhm... So precious...”. Caressing the skin, he traced his finger all around it, then he.. he took the cutter and did the same with the tip of the sharp. Nothing that could hurt him though, just passing it through by slow and gentle motions.

“Mnh,,,,,”. He wasn't really comfortable with that, only because it made him scared, but it seems his fears became true. Because when he less expected it, he gasped at the feeling of something buried and opening his skin a little.

“T-tetsuya— tetsuyatetsuya—!”. He started to panic, but the white haired didn't bother to listen, just making more wounds. Various cuts, some deeper than others. He was having fun, but his lover didn't. 

Blood. He was bleeding a lot. Making his uniform dirty, also the couch and some part of the floor. They were stained. He wanted to pull away but the grasp around him didn't exactly let him. “Look at that! Even if you have a small body, you still are pouring a lot of blood out!”

“P-p-please no more—”. It wasn't much of him making requests, mostly because he didn't like to, but now he really needed it. The panic and bloodloss were making him anxious and weaker with more time it passed. But Iidabashi didn't stop, yes, he closed the cutter, but started pressing his finger against the wounds, which just came to Bon letting painful whimpers and pleads.

“This is just for you to learn, sweetie. You know you gotta keep being my sweet little bunny. No one else’s.”.

Kokichi swears that he didn't even felt when he passed out.


End file.
